Our Siblings
by agilson
Summary: Rachel and Puck are like brother and sister. But Puck's sarting to miss their old relationship outside of their homes.  He's going to change it. Fast.


**A/N: This is just a one shot. If anyone is looking for an encore, feel free to PM me. REviews would be great! ~Me :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Obviously.**

Our Siblings

No POV.

Rachel was fluttering open her big brown eyes at the sixth beep of her alarm clock at 8 am on her third day of summer vacation. She slowly allowed her system to completely wake up and then hit the button to turn off the beeping of her simple black clock on her yellow night stand. She got to design her room a few weeks before, because her Daddy felt sorry for always leaving her alone, and convinced her Dad to agree. She went with light grey walls, and very bright and colorful everything. Her bed was green, she had purple picture frames everywhere, her closet doors were orange, and her vanity blue. She was also allowed to design her bathroom which was immediatly transformed into a beach by Kurt and his boyfriend of 5 months, Blaine.

When she wasn't immediatly greeted bye her two fathers she went downstairs and found a note on the fridge that was written in her Dad's wriiting.

_**Rachel (and Rainer),**_

_**We have a bussiness trip in a week in California, but decided to go early for our little trip. Please don't be too upset. We will see you in about a month. Until then, try to get Randilyn to visit to help with your siblings. We took Rance to Gramma Julianna's this morning when we left. When you both are up please call Mrs. Puckerman to check in and also Gramma to see about picking up Rance before 10 am, because she will be leaving for Columbus for some theater program for the JCC. You may do whatever today as long as you call before you go to sleep. Make sure Rance gets to daycare this Tuesday and Thursday. **_

_**~Rachel, you have dance- DO NOT FORGET!**_

_**~Rainer, you have drum lessons- Do not forget.**_

_**Listen to whoever talks to you. **_

_**-Dad and Daddy ****_

Well that explains why Rainer was asleep still, and Rance didn't immediatly come into her room at the sound of her alarm. He thought she was the most wonderful thing. Mainly because she was always home for him and his brother. No matter how much she denied it, she loved her two little brothers to death. She figured she would call Mrs. Puckerman, better known as Mamma P to her and her brothers, first to say she was awake and was trying to wake up Rainer at the moment.

"Momma P, its Rae. I'm up but can't promise anything about Rainer just yet..."

_"Well, we will be over in 3 minutes and I am cooking, and Noah will wake your brother. You and the girls can watch sweety."_

"Okay, I have to call my gramma to ask if I can get Rance yet. Would you rather wait until I get back?"

_"We are at your house now sweety, so just open your door please!"_

"Oh, okay, goodbye then!"

_"Bye Rachel."_

As Rachel went throught the black and white living room, she saw Rainer eating a banana on the couch as he watched _ESPN_. She commented that he better find something the girls will like, or go to his own room after throwing away is banana peel in the trash. He mummbled something she took as an 'ok'. Then turned the station to MTV music videos for the moment.

As quick as she opened the door she got a chorus of her name thrown in her face, and a soft hello from Noah and a swift door click from their mother. While she adored the four Puckermans, they were always out of hand when it came to coming to her house, or them going to the Puckermans. The kids were her best friends though. Especially Noah, but he would never tell anyone that at school. His family adored Rachel, and his mother has been begging him to ask Rachel on a date since her recent break-up with Finn a month ago. In his mind, yes Rachel would be a possible girlfriend, but she was going to bring him down at school. Rachel constintly asks why Noah doesnt talk to her at school, when he doesnt reply, she says 'Puck" must get in the way. She noticed that the youngest of the kids, Nicole Anne, was hiding from her. Even though she thought Rachel could make Noah be 'more nicer than a rainbow' in 6 year old terms.

"Rachel! Guess what?" shouted the middle child in the Puckerman family, Natalie.

She always told Rachel everything. But never in front of her older brother because he always yelled at his 12 year old sister for asking about boys.

"Hmmm...Your getting your molars?"

Rachel always guessed that, but Noah didnt know it was code-word for boy stuff. Rachel laughed to herself as she and Natalie ran upstairs to her bedroom.  
>She remembered that she was still in pajamas, hadnt got ready for her day, and needed to call her grandmother considering it was almost 8:00.<p>

"Nat, Im going to call my Grandma, then you can tell me your story while I get ready?" Rachel questioned, alothough she was more telling the eager girl.

"OOOKAY. I suppose you do have to look nice for Noooah" Natalie smirked that famous Puckerman smirk.

Rachel tried as hard as she could not to blush. Natalie knew Rachel had feelings for her brother. It was easy to tell because the three of them only been seperated by three years. Rachel and Noah both being 15 years old at the time. She smiled at Natalie and began to search for her Grandma's phone number in her her phone. It was everyone's dream phone and Rachel got the Iphone for her 10th birthday, even though she had only asked for new sheet music. Rachel also received a white case with various colored stars on it. Once she found the number, she presseed the 'call' button and waited for the other line to pick up.

_"Hello, Mrs. Berry Speaking."_

"Hi Grandma, this is Rachel, I was wondering when you wanted me to pick up Rance?"

_"Oh sweetie I will drop him off at your house in ten minutes, I have to pick-up Mrs. Santio for the JCC play today."_

Rachel said okay because she knew her Grandma was just as stubborn as herself. They said their goodbyes, and Rachel knew she had 15 minutes despite her being told 10. As Rachel set her phone down she noticed she had a text she didnt see. It was from Noah saying that he tried to tell his mom that she'd want to get Rance before they come over, but as usual his mother ignored his comment. He always said and did things like that. Rachel liked him a lot more when he wasn't 'Puck'. She was lucky he went to the same temple, and they had known eachother since the early days.

Rachel began to rummage threw her giant closet, deciding she would go casual being that the Puckermans were there and she had her brothers for the day. She got her black and white sliper-boots from the corner of her bed, and black leggings from a dresser drawer. Then she went into her

closet to get her new "I LOVE NYC" shirt her grandma found on QVC a few days ago. It was white with a picture of a star on the back in green. She loved the colors and logo, and everything about it. She went into the bathroom with her outfit of choice.

Rachel got in and got a quick 10 minute shower, all the while singing "You & I", because despite loving Broadway, she liked to listen to other music. Being around Noah, she had to listen to something other than show tunes, and refused to listen to rap. So when they were to gether, pop music was the happy-medium. When she got out and was dressed she quickly dried her hair and left it hang straight. She had hair all girls loved. Poker straight. Apparently her mother had had it too. She opened the door of her bathrrom to see Nicole Anne looking through a photo album labled "The Two Trouble Children" with Noah. Mrs. Puckerman got pictires from the two oldest kids in diapers to the first day of high-school. That year the photos went from being them together on weekends, to holidays, to birthdays, to random occasions. This was because 'Puck' didn't want his pictures with Rachel being taken everywhere.

"Hi Wachie. We were looking at you and No-No." Nicole-Anne said with glittery eyes from being so happy.

" Okay Nikie, have fun I think Rance will be here soon!"

Nicole-Anne and Rance loved eachother. They had Noah and Rachel's relationship, the difference was that they would probably never loose theirs'. Noah looked through the pictures on that page with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Rach remember this one? We had just took Natalie's first birthday cake and threw it at your nanny." Noah chuckled out.

Now we were both laughing and our faces got red. Noah asked Nikie to go see if Rance was home yet. Once she reached the bootom of the steps and squealed, they knew they could start talking again.

"Hey I was wondering if you wanna go bowling later?" Noah asked Rachel with a curious look playing on his features.

"Um sure, are you sure we won't ruin 'Puck's' image as a bad-boy?" Rachel said, though she instently regretted the harsh tone she used. Mainly because Noah looked hurt, his eyes softened and he looked down.

"No, I miss these pictures. I want more, thats all. The school can grow up. Screw them." Noah said then held a hand to her refusing the lecture on not swearing he was bond to get. She agreed then quickly said that he needed to watch his language before he knew it. They smiled and kept looking through the almbum.

"WOAH! Noah don't move, you guys would be a cuuuute couple. Im taking a picture. Hold on a sec." Natalie rambled. She was more like Rachel by the minute.

Noah grumbled but obligued. Rachel just smiled and they started to laugh at Natalie's eagerness. After about 5 minutes they got the picture and moved out of place. Rachel told Noah that she was going to see Rance. Once she reached the bottom of the stairs she learned her Grandma had just done a drop-off and had to leave to get to JCC on time. Rance and Nikie were already wathcing cartoons and sitting close as usual.

"I wish we could still do that. But we'd always be getting pictures taken of us..."

When Noah whispered this in her ear Rachel just smiled. She could feel him smiling and his warmness was envoloping her as he hugged her. Everything was just the way it should be, until Natalie screamed that they needed another picture. She was just so eager to get them together. Rachel didn't particularly seem to care, and Noah didn't grumble this time. They all thought the same thing as they sat down for breakfast. Today was going to be just like old times. Perfect.

**A/N: So I know I haven't really been on here much. But today I thought I'd finish up the last few sentences of this story. I'm going to start the next chapter of 'New You is Great" as you read this. So, if your interested please look on my profile! :))) R&R.**


End file.
